


A Collection of DBZ One Shots

by vegetastail



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetastail/pseuds/vegetastail
Summary: Just a few lemony one shots between the Z Warriors and their respective partners. Some fluff, little plot.





	1. A Delicate Subject (Vegbul)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first DBZ fic! I hope y'all like it! Let me know in a review please. Also, let me know what pairing you'd like to see next. I have Tien/Launch planned as well as Goku/ChiChi and Gohan/Videl. (PS This was originally posted on my FF.net account)

Bulma's bedroom door bursts open and two figures come stumbling in. Their kiss was unbroken by the opening of the door. One figure fumbles for the light switch and flicks it on. Lips still locked, they make their way to the plush queen sized bed. Vegeta, the short but incredibly muscular Saiyan, finally breaks the kiss. He speaks to the woman - blue haired, petite, and beautiful - with a slight snark to his tone, "So I've graduated to the bedroom, I see.

"Oh, shut up, Vegeta." She rolls her eyes, sitting on the bed, "I want privacy. Making out on the couch in front of those big windows hardly counts."

Its unspoken that the reason why privacy became important was Yamcha, Bulma's ex-boyfriend. He had been coming over to train in the special altered gravity chamber when he spotted Vegeta and Bulma on the couch. While they hadn't been together for sometime, this created some awkward tension. Bulma wanted her increasingly intimate momenta with this Saiyan prince to be just that… intimate. The comfort of her bedroom was absolutely perfect.

"Vegeta pulls Bulma close and resumes kissing her. He, using discretion in regards to his strength, pushes her back onto the bed then climbs on top of her. They continue to kiss, tongues coming into play. Bulma guides one of Vegeta's hands to her chest. He gives one of those big tits a nice squeeze, groaning against Bulma's lips. Bulma pulls away, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugs it off and tosses it to the floor. Her fingers dance over his biceps, "Mmm. I want you to hold me in these strong arms."

"While I slam my cock inside you?"

She blushes, "Maybe."

They had not been shy about discussing sex and their desire for one another. However, their private time together had not escalated past hot and heavy kissing. Nothing more than his shirt ever came off, and they often stopped before any serious exploration of each others bodies began. Sure, he would be allowed the occasional grope of a breast… but he craved so much more. However, something always held him back from making the first, or any, move.

Bulma studies his face, "Vegeta?"

"What is it, woman?" He says, harsher than intended, his desire to resume their kissing growing.

"Maybe today we should… go there?"

"Go where?" He frowns and gets off her, sitting on the bed. She sits up as well.

"You know…" She giggles and allows her hand to slip up his thigh to his…!

"B-Bulma!"

"Yes?"

"You want-" His voice catches in his throat as she begins to rub the growing bulge in his pants.

"Haven't you done it before?" Bluma asks, a teasing smile across her lips.

"Of course I have, woman!" Vegeta snaps back. "A Saiyan isn't truly a man until he has bed a woman."

Bulma frowns and takes her hand away, "Is it me?"

"Saiyan women are not so delicate."

"I'm not-" Bulma begins to protest.

"You are." He says firmly. His gaze drops and a slightly blush spreads to his cheeks, "I don't want to hurt you, Bulma."

"You won't.

"A Saiyan has the sexual prowess of an animal. A beast. You couldn't handle it." His tone has the signature hint of arrogance, but is also matter of fact.

"Try me." Bulma replies, not missing a beat. In one quick motion, she pins his hands over his head with one hand and swiftly removes her belt with the other. She wraps the belt around his wrists, through the slats on the headboard, then pulls it tight, and buckles it.

"Wha-" Vegeta frowns, "How did you do that?"

"Oh…" She kisses his neck, "You know."

"My reflexes are deadly. I mean it woman. Tell me." He demands.

Bulma smirks, "You are the strongest Saiyan, right?"

"O-Of course!

"She runs a finger down from his lips and over his chest, "So if you're upset… then why don't you just do a tiny flex and break that belt?"

Vegeta's face goes red, "Sh-Shut your mouth."

"You knew what was going on the second I touched your wrists. You could've stopped me. But, no… you like being tied up, don't you? You want to see where this goes." She giggles, "You've never been… dominated, have you, Vegeta? Not even by those strong Saiyan women. So how delicate am I, really?"

"You're trying to prove something? Now?" His growing desire twitches.

"We just had a whole discussion over why you can't fuck me. So I'm proving that I'm not too delicate for your… mighty Saiyan cock."

"You're… mocking me." He scowls. "Watch that mouth before I decide I've had enough of this game. I swear, woman. I'll break out of this flimsy restraint and take you like a true Saiyan warrior."

"You love this." She slowly removes her top, exposing her cleavage… tits spilling from the lacy black cups of her bra.

"Fuck."

"She unhooks the clasps. Slow. Painfully slow. Bulma holds the cups against her chest, not allowing her milky white breasts to tumble out. "You like to be teased, huh, Vegeta?"

"Woman…" He whimpers. Whimpers! Vegeta! Bulma smirks. Then removes her bra all the way. He tilts his head back and groans, "Yes…"

Bulma kisses him harshly. His tongue forces its way into her mouth. She pulls back and frowns, "Who's in charge here?"

"Fu…" Vegeta sighs. And looks away, his cheeks growing pink once again. "Fine. You are."

"That's right." She gets off of him and slowly removes her skirt. Her panties come off next.

Standing before him, naked, was the woman he had fantasized about countless times. He instinctively flexes at the belt that binds his wrists, desperate to bury his cock deep within her. However, he stops himself from breaking free.

Bulma yanks off his pants and underwear, leaving him in just a muscle shirt. His cock stands erect and her eyes sweep over it hungrily. She's on top, straddling him. With surprising ease, she rips his shirt open. He inhales sharply, "Fuck… Bulma…"

She runs her hands over his bare chest, smiling. "You're so… sexy, Vegeta."

He looks away, "I… I believe you are the sexy one in this room."

"Sweet." She grins.

"So, uh. Wh-What are you going to do with me?" His cheeks grow even pinker.

She leans down and kisses his earlobe before whispering, "I'm going to fuck you."

"Oh, fuck."

She teases him, grinding her pussy - already wet with her own desire - against him. After a painfully long minute of torture, she positions his cock at her entrance. With a soft moan, she brings her hips down. Vegeta closes his eyes as she slowly moves up and down on him. She grips the headboard and increases her speed, "V-Vegeta…!"

"Bulma." He whispers.

"You feel so good." She throws her head back and moans. Her legs tense around him, and she lets out a scream of pleasure.

"D-Did you already...?"

"Y-Yes."

"How unfair." He smirks. She had proved herself. And with some... restraint... Vegeta knew he wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't dare. He would just have to hold back, ever so slightly. With the smallest of flexes, he breaks free from the belt. Bulma, still recovering from her orgasm, doesn't notice until Vegeta bolts up to change positions. She gasps as he flips her onto her back, pinning her down. He kisses her deeply, "That was... an interesting experience. But I do like to have control, as you know."

"Y-You're not worried about-"

"No. I would never hurt you." He strokes her cheek, an unexpected soft expression crossing his face. Vegeta shakes his head slightly, remembering to put his guarded tough guy front back up, "So prepare yourself, woman. I'm the one on top now.

She bites her lip as he slams into her, going fast and hard from the start. He allows her to hold him in her arms, pulling him close. She gasps, "So... so deep!"

"Y-es!" He smirks, then feels his muscles tense, "Fuck!"

He thrusts deeper, gripping her hips to gain more leverage. Bulma's cheeks grow pink, "I- I'm going to... a-again!"

"Wait!" Vegeta demands. He quickens his pace until he's on the verge of cumming. "O-Okay!"

She moans loudly as she climaxes, he's only seconds behind. He holds himself deep inside until he finishes. Vegeta moves off of her, lying on the bed beside her. He catches his breath - not from exertion but from the sheer excitement of being with a woman he genuinely liked. Maybe even... loved? She pulls him from his thoughts by cuddling close against his side, "Mmm... I told you I could handle it."

"Yes, yes. You win this argument, woman." He laughs softly, "But we'll see about the next one."

She sighs, "Sure we will. But we all know... I'm the only one in this universe who can dominate you."

"Sh-Shut up." Vegeta kisses Bulma on the forehead, gently, and smirks, "You truly are a vulgar woman."


	2. The Honeymoon (Gochi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gochi fic! It's their honeymoon... whatever will happen lol.

Goku and Chi-Chi are on their way to a secluded beach house on the flying nimbus. Their honeymoon destination. Goku chatters on about his fight with Piccolo and how he wanted to have a rematch. However, Chi-Chi's mind is on the night they had ahead of them. What if he had experience she hadn't? What if she embarrassed herself? What if they couldn't ride the flying nimbus after tonight?

"There it is." Goku says, lowering their altitude sharply. Chi-Chi holds him close, the cool night air whipping her hair around violently. They reach the sandy shore, waves lapping hungrily against the rocks. Goku gets off the nimbus and holds his hand out to Chi-Chi, helping her down.

They enter the beach house, charming and painted light blue, silently. Goku sits on the couch, "Well, Chi-Chi. What should we do on our vacation?"

"Well. First thing is first. I need to shower."

"Why? You smell like yourself. Its not bad or anything. I promise."

She laughs softly, "Either way, I do need to shower. After all that dancing, you know."

"Oh I see. Should I shower too?"

"Not right now." She says quickly. "I need to get ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"You'll see." She leaves the room with a shy smile.

Chi-Chi turns on lights as she walks to the bathroom. The door clicks shut behind her and she undresses swiftly.

Meanwhile, Goku paces around the living room. Why was Chi-Chi acting so strangely? She said the honeymoon was so they could be together but she immediately left to shower. He flops down on the couch and sighs. Maybe when she was done they could spar, talk, or just be together.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Chi-Chi steps out of the shower and quickly dries her long black hair. She looks at herself in the mirror and grins. Naturally beautiful. She had shaved and used a good smelling body soap in the shower to prep for her first night as a married woman. She hums to herself as she puts on a lacy white slip and matching panties that she had packed just for the occasion. She brushes her hair carefully, wanting to look perfect for her husband.

She steps into the main area of the beach house, where Goku was lounging on the couch. He looks up upon hearing her enter, "Hi, Chi-Chi. I was getting bored without you."

"Come here, Goku." Chi-Chi gestures for him to come closer.

He does. Her hands move to remove his shirt, but he catches her wrists. "If you're trying to fight me again, Chi-Chi, let me get ready first."

"No!" She shakes her head and looks away, "I want to… make love."

"Do what?"

"Have sex." Didn't he know what she wanted?

"Sex?" He tilts his head slightly.

"Sex is… what two people who love each other do. I love you, and I want to show you that I love you."

"So that's why you called it making love." He puts a hand on her cheek. "I want to show you that I love you too."

"Okay."

"How do we…?" His voice trails off. He looks down at her body, "Do I need a special outfit too?"

She giggles, "Not unless you want one, dummy."

"You do look very pretty."

"Thank you." She smiles, "Do you remember when I gave you a kiss? At the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Let's start with that." Chi-Chi takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom. She sits on the bed and he does the same. He cups her chin and tucks her hair behind her ear. Chi-Chi feels her heart pound, the sound echoing in her ears.

Goku leans in and kisses her softly. She embraces him, holding him close. Chi-Chi pulls away and removes her slip. Goku looks at her breasts, "They look so soft. Can I touch you?"

Chi-Chi nods. Goku's rough, fighters hands cup her full breasts gently. They resume kissing, tonngues mingling together. Chi-Chi lies back, pulling Goku down with her. Her hands explore his toned chest through his shirt. She unbuttons it and slides it off.

Goku sits up and pulls off her panties, leaving her completely exposed before him. He pauses, "Do kisses have to be on the mouth?"

"N-No." Chi-Chi blushes, curious to see why he asked.

He kneels down in front of her and kisses her knees softly, then drags his lips over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Chi-Chi can't help but gasp when his mouth reaches the place between her legs. He kisses her clit softly, then, as if motivated by instinct, begins to lick and suck at her pussy. She moans loudly… this felt so good! How did he seem to know what he was doing? Chi-Chi feels herself on the brink of climax. Her thighs tense and shake slightly. With one brush of his tongue over her most sensitive place, she cums. Her back arches and a moan escapes her lips. She bites her lip, the orgasm intense and satisfying.

Goku lifts his head and smiles at her, "Wow. You really like this, huh?"

All she can do is nod.

"I like it too."

"M-Maybe I can… do something for you."

"What?"

"Stand up." He does as she says. She gets to her feet and quickly undoes his pants, "Take those off."

He nods and removes the last of his clothes. Chi-Chi's eyes travel down over his body. He was so toned… muscular. She can't help but notice that he was already hard, his body betraying his innocence. Goku laughs when he realizes where she was looking, "Don't worry. That happens sometimes."

"No. It's good." Chi-Chi says, breathless, marveling at his length. "We need you like that to make love."

"You mean there's a reason for it getting like this?"

"Oh, Goku." She sighs and sinks to her knees. She can't help but think, *I hope I do a decent job of this.*

Her hand wraps around his thick shaft, stroking it gently. He inhales sharply, "That feels good."

She leans in, parting her lips, and takes the head into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around it, earning her a soft moan. Chi-Chi takes more of him, bobing her head rhythmically and still working at him with her tongue. She moans against him, the slight vibration it caused sending a shiver up Goku's spine. He bites his lip and puts a hand on the back of Chi-Chi's head. Tears prick at her eyes from how much of him was in her mouth. Determined, she moves further, enveloping more of his length. Goku bucks his hips forward gently, encouraging Chi-Chi to keep going.

"I- I… oh!" Goku groans softly as he cums. Chi-Chi pulls away, swallows, and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. Goku holds out a hand to help her to her feet. "Wow, Chi-Chi! That felt really nice."

"Thank you." She blushes.

"Sex is really great." He laughs.

"We haven't even had sex yet." She giggles.

"We haven't? Then what was that?"

"Foreplay." She takes Goku's hand and lies back on the bed, pulling him on top of her. She kisses him deeply, tongue slipping into his mouth. He kisses back, enthusiastically. Goku's cock grows harder once more. Breaking the kiss, Chi-Chi softly says, "We can really have sex now."

"Okay. How do we do it?"

"We just…" Her voice trails off, thinking of how to explain this. It was better to demonstrate. "Lie on your back."

"Sure." Goku moves off of her and lies back. Chi-Chi positions herself on top of him. She strokes his cock a few times before situating it at her entrance. She moves herself down onto him, moaning as he slides into her. His hands spring to her hips and he holds her in place, "This feels really good."

"Then why'd you stop me?" She asks, breathless.

"Are we supposed to move?" He bucks his hips up towards her, coaxing a loud moan from Chi-Chi. He continues to thrust in steady rhythm, biting his lip and groaning softly. Goku sits up, so Chi-Chi was straddling his lap. He holds her close and stands, stepping to the wall and pressing her against it. He resumes his thrusts, going deep and hard inside her.

Her nails dig into his muscular shoulders, "Oh! Goku!"

"Chi-Chi." He says softly, kissing her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Goku. I'm going to… to…!" She climaxes with a cry of pleasure, going slightly limp in his arms.

"Chi-Chi! Are you alright?" Goku sets her down on the edge bed and cups her chin.

"I'm alright." She says, breathless. She lies back, "Let's keep going."

"Okay." Still standing, he positions himself between her parted legs and gently pushes inside. He groans softly, "You feel… tighter."

"Is that bad?"

He shakes his head, "I like it."

Chi-Chi holds him close as he continues to thrust into her. She closes her eyes and parts her lips in ecstasy. "Oh, Goku."

He lifts her hips slightly, slamming into her with careful force, not using anywhere close to his full strength. Goku's hand travels over her chest, grabbing one of her bouncing breasts. He leans down and catches her pink nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. She arches her back, delighted by the gentle nibble he gave to her sensitive skin. He turns his attention to her other breast, kissing it tenderly and flicking his tongue over the nipple until it stands taut. Goku's rhythm grows less steady, and his breathing becomes slightly labored. He bites his lip, thrusting deeper and harder than before. Chi-Chi wraps her legs around him, pulling him in further. He firmly holds her waist, "Chi-Chi…!"

With a soft moan, Goku loses control. He pumps his cum deep inside of Chi-Chi, triggering a final orgasm for her as well. He pulls out and sits heavily on the bed next to his blushing, quivering new wife.

The sound of the waves and wind outside mingles with their heavy breathing as they try to catch their breath. Goku runs his fingers through his messy black hair and sighs. Chi-Chi cuddles close to him, resting her head on his muscular thigh. "Goku…? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. That was really good. What happened to me at the end there? Suddenly I felt this rush of… something?" He smiles down at her, "Whatever it was, I liked it."

"You came. I did too. Cumming means…" She pauses, "I guess it means you're full of how much you love the other person and it just bursts out. And when a man cums, it helps make children."

"Huh? Children?" He frowns slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Sex isn't just to show you love someone. It also is how children… how people… are made. Even you and me, Goku."

"Wow. So you're saying two people did that and made me?"

"Your parents, yes."

He pauses, "But my Grandpa didn't make me. So does everyone have a Grandpa to take care of them?"

"Not everyone. I don't know what happened to your parents, Goku but…" She sits up and looks at him intently, "But we'll be parents one day. And we'll take care of our children together."

"Will we have children soon?"

"I don't know. We have to see."

"I want to have children with you, Chi-Chi. I can raise them to be strong like my Grandpa raised me." He flashes a determined smile.

"But we also want them to do well in school and be cultured." Chi-Chi adds.

"Sure." Goku nods. After a pause, he carefully asks, "So do we only need to have sex one time to have children?"

"We can have sex as many times as we want. You don't have kids every time you do it."

He sighs, relieved, "Good. Because I really liked that, Chi-Chi. I love you and I love showing you that I love you."

"I love you too, Goku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning for a Tien/Launch oneshot next! :) Please review, I live on your feedback!


	3. Healing Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Launch meets up with Tien after his match with Tao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tien and Launch time! My OTP! I hope you guys like this. I'm sort of planning to do a part two to this one shot with the other Launch (if that makes sense lol). Thanks for reading!

“Did you see that, Bulma!? Tien knocked that Tao out with one punch!” Launch throws her fist in the air energetically, “I knew Tien could do it. He’s one of the best!”

“Well, obviously.” Bulma smiles, but it fades after a moment, “It is a shame that Tao hurt him so badly though.”

“Aw, if I know Tien, he’ll make a strong recovery! That’s nothin’ but a scratch!” Launch crosses her arms and grins. “I should sneak back there and congratulate him properly.”

Roshi laughs, “You know Launch, I did help train him! How about givin’ me a proper congratulations too?”

A glare and a swift kick rid the leering smile from Roshi’s face. Launch smirks as she walks away, hearing Bulma lecture Roshi about acting that way around blondie. Now, blue, she would gasp and leave the hitting to Bulma. But blondie… she’d pump anyone who crossed her full of lead. She still had a soft side to her, though. Some of good ol’ blue coming through. Launch swipes bandages and a first aid kit from one of the medics on stand-by, then jumps the brick wall into the contestants only area with ease.

Tien is on a bench, hand covering his wound. One of his three eyes is closed, his eyebrows wrinkled in pain. Launch walks over, “Hey, Tien! You were great out there, really showed that Tao character who’s boss!”

“Thank you, Launch.” He manages a small nod of acknowledgement.

“I, uh…” A blush rises to her cheeks, “I swiped some bandages to help you with that wound. I can leave them here for you to–”

“Please. Sit.” He looks up and, with some effort, smiles, “You’re the only one who could treat my training injuries well enough. When I was on my own, my skills weren’t much. I’d like to have your practiced hands on me again.”

Something about that phrasing made Launch’s cheeks go even redder. She forces a laugh, “Hey, wait until my practiced hands really are on ya. That’ll be something.”

“What?” Tien frowns, then realization appears on his face. It was his turn to blush, “I see. My apologies. I didn’t mean to–”

“Ah, forget it! I know you’re a good guy. In fact, you’re a regular gentlemen. I know you’d never say somethin’ so– s-so– AHHHH-CHOO!”

Launch blinks a few times and looks around, “Well that’s strange. I don’t remember walking over here! Oh! Tien! Did you win your match?”

“I did.” He smiles, knowing her memory could be fuzzy after a change. “You came back to congratulate me and help dress my wound.”

“Y-Your wound?” Her brilliant blue eyes study him for a moment before coming to rest on the gash across his torso, “Oh my! Who could ever do such a thing!”

“Mercenary Tao.” Tien says through gritted teeth, “But I took care of him.”

“That’s good.” Launch kneels in front of him and guides his hand away from the gash. His fingers are covered in blood. Launch clicks her tongue and rummages through the first aid kit until she finds a piece of gauze big enough to begin to clean the long cut.

“You know, I missed you when we set off to train with Corin.” Tien admits as Launch dabs a liquid that stings painfully onto the cut. He felt comfortable discussing his feelings if she was preoccupied and he didn’t have to look directly at her. “I missed having you there to support me and motivate me to train harder. And your cooking was definitely missed.”

She beams, pausing to look up at him, “Aww, thank you, Tien! I missed you too. The house was a lot more quiet without you boys around.”

“I also just missed… you.” He looks away, wincing as she applies more of that stinging liquid. Tien had been missing her - both sides of her - for almost three years. But what did he do when he saw her again? Nothing more than a hello. He had missed the sweetness of blue, the spontaneity of blonde. The sweet violet and honey scent that followed her around the house. The way she cheered him on when she ventured out to watch him train. He missed the feeling he’d get when he was around her… like he couldn’t breathe or speak because she was so… Launch. She wasn’t too shy about her feelings for him - especially blondie - but he was painfully shy about his for her.

“I did miss you as well Tien.” Launch begins to wrap bandages around his torso, humming to herself. She had truly missed him… more than she missed Krillin or Yamcha, Chaioutzu, or even Goku. They were like her little brothers… but Tien was like something completely different. She missed the way his strong arms looked when chopping wood or helping carry food to the dinner table. The way she caught him glancing at her from time to time. The few vulnerable moments he had following a hard training day - nearly crying from determination and fear of losing friends again. Launch may not have been in love before, but she knew that was what she felt for Tien. Blondie was enthralled by his brute, determined, and fierce fighting style at the last martial arts tournament, but when his true nature came out during his fight with Goku, both sides of her were sold. She knew a conflicted man when she saw one, after all… she was almost always in conflict with herself, in a way.

They sit in silence, the sounds of Goku’s fight with his anonymous opponent filling the space between them. Launch stands, “There. It might leave a scar but it’s all fixed up!”

“Thank you, Launch.” Tien smiles, wincing at the slight pain.

“I can go back to the audience. I’m sure you want to rest.”

“You can sit. I’d like you to.”

Launch smiles and lowers herself down next to him. “Oh! I forgot to tell you that Bulma and I visited Chaioutzu.”

“Yeah?” Tien’s voice is edged with anxiety. He was concerned for his friend.

She nods, “Yes. He’s doing alright. No broken bones. Bulma and I got some nice sunflowers for his room and I picked out a cute little cake for him to eat when he wakes up!”

Tien laughs softly, “Thank you, Launch. You’re very sweet to all of us.”

“Well, how else would I be?” 

“I wish I could show my gratitude properly. For Chaioutzu, for tending to my injury.”

“Don’t you worry about it, Tien. You should focus on the tournament. Is there anything else I can do to help?

Tien shakes his head, pauses, then nods, “I- I hope this isn’t too much trouble for you, Launch. But my shoulder. Tao landed a good blow on it. If you could–”

“Of course!” She grins, “Let’s move somewhere quieter, okay? That will help you relax.”

Tien gets to his feet, “They have a recovery room contestants can lie down in between their fights.”

“Okay. That sounds perfect.”

As Tien leads Launch to the recovery room, he feels his heartbeat quicken. Why did he have to pick such a private room? What if his choice gave the wrong impression? Even if Launch did have the feelings she often displayed, maybe she didn’t feel comfortable being alone with him in that way. Or maybe she did… but, in that case, what would Tien do? He had never been with a woman that way. They sit together on one of the cots. Luckily, nobody else was in the room.

Tien closes his eyes when Launch’s soft hands begin to massage the sore muscles of his back. Her fingers feel nimble… strong, but precise and gentle at the same time.

“How does this feel?” She asks, her hands moving lower on his back.

“Good.”

They sit in silence a few more moments, Launch’s fingers working their magic. Tien’s eyes open when he feels her hands slip around his waist, moving to his belt. She whispers, “May I?”

Stiff and holding his breath, Tien nods slowly. She unties it and eases his pants down slightly to expose the lowest part of his back, her hands massaging once more. Tien relaxes and silently curses himself for thinking it was going in a different direction. He sighs, “Thank you, Launch. You really know what you’re doing.”

She giggles, “I’m sure you could give a nice massage. Your hands are much bigger and stronger than mine.”

He blushes slightly, wondering if he should offer one. To his surprise, Launch slips her arms around him, holding him close. They sit in silence for a painfully long minute before she moves. Launch stands and keels in front of Tien. She takes his hands, brings them to her lips, and kisses his fingertips.

“Launch…?” He can’t hide the surprise in his voice.

“Yes?” Her voice sounds innocent, but her eyes flashed suggestion.

“Are you… uhm…” Tien feels his face go hot, “Do you want…? I… I haven’t–”

“I know.” 

“Y-You do?” The blush creeping up Tien’s face gets brighter… how did she know?

Launch nods, “A girl can tell, Tien. It’s okay. You don’t have to be nervous or afraid. You’re one of the bravest people I know.”

“It’s… different from fighting or facing some great enemy.” He looks down, “I’m sorry. I should know what I’m doing here. As a man I-”

“I’m nervous too, Tien. See?” Launch takes his hand and presses it over her heart. He can feel it pounding. The softness of her chest makes his heart go even faster. 

“But you’ve…?”

“Yes.”

“How do I start?” Tien regrets asking such a stupid question, until Launch kisses him. He closes his eyes and, instinctively, pulls her closer. There had been a few kisses on the cheek here and there but never… this. Launch’s soft hands roam over his strong arms, thinking of feeling those muscles lifting her… pinning her down. She sighs against Tien’s lips, imagining it. He pulls away, “Is something wrong? You made a sound like there might be–”

“I’m only thinking about you.”

He smiles and kisses her again, fingers tangling in her soft, blue hair and pulling her closer to him. As if motivated by instinct, Tien picks her up and sets her down on the cot, climbing on top of her. Launch blinks up at him, smiling slightly. Tien bites his lip, “Is this okay?”

She just nods, her hands busy pushing down the straps of her dress and pulling the fabric down enough to expose her breasts. Launch guides one of Tien’s hands up, silently giving permission to touch her. He pulls his hand back upon feeling how soft and delicate that skin felt, “I have fighter’s hands. You don’t want–”

“Don’t tell me what I want.” Launch says, a bit of that feisty blonde coming out through the blue half, “I want you.”

It’s Launch’s turn to be on top. She pushes him to the side - with surprising strength. In a flash, she has his pants pushed down, and her lips around his…

“L-Launch!” Tien grabs a fistful of her hair, inhaling sharply. What was she doing to him? It drove him wild. Her hands… stroking his hard cock and giving soft touches up and down his thighs. Her tongue, flicking sensitive spots Tien didn’t even realize he had. She gently sucks, licks, and strokes Tien closer and closer to cumming. 

Tien feels his muscles tighten. His breath catches. He knows he’s on the verge of a climax. Moments before… Launch stops. He shakes his head and whimpers, “N-No. Please. Don’t stop.”

Launch quickly undresses and gets back on top of him, “Let’s try something else.”

She lowers herself down, rubbing herself against his cock slightly. Tien places his hands on her hourglass waist. His voice is soft, “Launch. Please.”

Launch positions herself, and, with a soft gasp, moves her hips down. Tien throws his head back, a moan catching in his throat. He presses his fingers into her sides and guides her down onto his length all the way. Launch cries out, “T-Tien! You’re so big! A-Are you all the way in…? Mmm. It feels so good!”

He nods, using his impressive strength to guide her up and down while thrusting his hips towards her. He closes his eyes, “L-Launch… you feel amazing.”

She braces herself against the wall, “H-Harder!”

He does as she asks, deepening his thrusts into her. She cries out softly, body tensing. After a moment, she relaxes and sighs softly. He stops moving, “Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” She nods. “I just… wow. H-Here… put it inside me from behind.”

Launch gets off him and positions herself on all fours. Tien removes the rest of his clothes and places his hands on her lower back. He takes a deep breath, stroking his cock before bringing his hips forward. She arches her back, anticipating the feel of him slipping inside her. He fumbles for a moment, but finds the right spot. He slams into her, harder than intended, causing Launch to gasp loudly.

“S-Sorry.” He pauses, “Are you-”

“Ye-Yes. Just… Just fuck me.”

He runs his hands down her back, coming to rest on her hips. Tien bites his lip and begins to thrust, hard and fast. She moans his name, causing him to lose rhythm for a moment. Tien leans forward to grab her full breasts, which bounced in time with his movements.

“I’m going to…” He groans softly, cumming inside of Launch. “Oh. S-Sorry. I couldn’t… You felt so good.”

“Mm… its… its okay.”

He pulls out, “Uhm. We should clean up.”

She stands, “Is there a shower? For the fighters?”

“Y-Yes.” He nods. “Its right off this room. We should dress in case anyone is near by.”

“Okay.” She grabs her panties and slips them on, then pulls on her dress. Tien hueidly dresses, fumbling with the tie on his pants. He was still processing what happened. Launch takes his hand and smiles, “Lead the way.”

He blushes slightly, “Okay, Launch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Next up is a Gochi fic! Stay tuned!!


End file.
